Ett Möte i Mörkret
by Falcoren
Summary: Vad kan ett möte en sen natt avslöja. Oneshot


Det här är bara en one-shot som jag har skrivit för ett tag sedan.

Jag äger inga av karaktärerna jag har bara lånat några av JK Rowlings skapelser.

Ett Möte i Mörkret

En ensam pojke satt vid fönstret med sin blick riktad mot skyn med alla dess gnistrande stjärnor och månens ljus skinande ner mot jorden. Han hade suttit här i timmar nu, bara tittat ut på världen, med endast sina egna tankar som sällskap. Vissa skulle säga att det var en deprimerande syn andra skulle säga att det var vackert. Hur den svarthåriga pojken satt där i månskenet, med sina gröna skinande ögon stirrandes ut mot absolut horisonten.

Det var inte ovanligt för honom att sitta här heller. Sedan skolan startat för en månad sedan så kunde han nästan varje natt hittas sittande här alldeles ensam.Men den här natten vart den vanliga synen ändrad när en ny pojke med sandfärgat hår tyst och sakta gick in i rummet. Hans ögon var fokuserade på pojken vid fönstret, han stod tyst kvar vid dörröppningen. Tystnaden varade i flera minuter innan den plötsligt bröts.

"Tror du att vi väljer våra egna öden, Neville?" Viskade den svarthårige pojken utan att vända sig om och överraskade pojken vid dörren.Han var tyst en lång stund, funderande på frågan, men han visste inte riktigt hur han skulle svara. "Vad menar du?" Sa han istället.Pojken vid fönstret fortsatte att titta ut genom fönstret som om han inte hade hört frågan. När pojken vid dörren öppnade munnen för att fråga igen kom slutligen svaret."Tror du att du kan göra vad du vill? Att du kan välja exakt hur du vill leva ditt liv och hur det ska sluta?" Viskade den svarthåriga pojken.

Den andra pojken tittade nyfiket upp mot honom, utan att riktigt veta i vilken riktning det här samtalet var på väg. "Självklart kan du leva ditt liv hur du vill, men döden kan vi inte hantera."

"Varför är det så?" Frågade pojken vid fönstret.

Pojken vid dörren rynkade på pannan. "Varför det är så?"

"Varför kan vi inte välja hur vi ska dö?"

Pojken satte sig plötsligt rakare upp och sträckte sig fram för att öppna fönstret han satt vid. En lätt vindbris gled in i rummet och blåstes genom den svarthåriga pojkens hår innan han fortsatte.

Pojken med det sandfärgade håret vart synligt spänd när han såg på pojken som satt i det öppna fönstret men han gjorde ingen antydan till att gå fram mot honom.

"Jag har alltid undrat hur det skulle kännas att flyga, att vara helt fri och bara sväva genom skyn," viskade pojken vid fönstret samtidigt som han slöt sina ögon och lät vinden blåsa över honom.

"Vad menar du? Du har ju din kvast…" Frågade den andra pojken med ett förvirrat ansiktsuttryck.

"Men det är inte samma sak," svarade den andra pojken. "Jag vill flyga av mig själv, utan att hindras av en kvast. Jag vill flyga genom himlen helt själv." Ett leende nådde upp till hans läppar när ännu en vindbris blåstes över hans ansikte. "Att vara helt fri."

Pojken vid dörren rörde sig nervöst där han stod. Han gillade inte riktningen det här samtalet var på väg i, speciellt inte när den andra pojken satt vid ett öppet fönster.Den svarthårige spann plötsligt runt och lät sina ben hänga utanför kanten. "Om jag bara rörde mig lite närmare så skulle jag få prova det. Jag skulle flyga utan en kvast, sväva genom luften, helt fri," fortsatte han. "Det skulle nog bara vara i några få sekunder men det skulle vara värt det. Tystnaden föll än en gång över rummet när pojken vid fönstret åter förlorade sig i sina egna tankar.

Pojken vid dörren gillade definitivt inte det här samtalet längre. Han övervägde om han skulle hinna springa till fönstret och ta tag i den andra pojken innan han hann göra något dumt, eller om hans minsta rörelse skulle få den andra pojken att hoppa på en gång.

"Jag vill vara fri, Neville," kom en svag viskning från fönstret.

Den sandhårige pojken tittade på sin kompis och undrade tyst vad som hade hänt med glada och lyckliga pojken han hade mött det första året. Åren här hade inte varit varsamma mot honom och de få gånger man mötte hans blick så tittade man snabbt bort av den rena visdomen och smärta de utstrålade.

"Vi borde gå tillbaka till sovsalen, Harry," viskade han efter några få tysta minuter. "De andra kan vakna upp och undra vars vi är."

Den andra pojken fortsatte att titta ut genom fönstret, utan att ha verkat hört hans väns ord. Några moln började sakta att glida fram över himlen, och gömde stjärnorna från att synas. När ett moln gled fram för att täcka över månen så suckade pojken.

"Jag antar att du har rätt," sa han och vände sig om och hoppade ner från fönstret. För första gången tittade han på sin vän, med en så stor smärta att den andra snart vände sig bort från han och gick mot dörren.

"Vi vill ju inte att de andra ska oroa sig," viskade Harry och med en sista blick mot himlen följde han sin vän ut genom dörren.


End file.
